Walton Births
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: This is my take on the day of each child's birth and the days surrounding them. Also, the child Joy Olivia that Olivia miscarried in The Cradle lives. John is away in WWI for the births of John-Boy and Jason. Labor scenes included, but no explicit detail. I plan to pick up where this story left off. This is my first Walton story. Hope y'all like it.
1. John George Walton II- August 17, 1916

**November 12, 1915**

"You're pregnant, Olivia!" Dr. Vance smiled.

Olivia's mother-in-law Esther jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful?!" Olivia beamed. "you're going to be a grandmother, Esther!"

"Wait until we tell Zeb and John." Esther smiled. "Zeb has been talking about becoming a grandfather since the day you two got married."

"When am I due, Doctor?" the young 16-year old mother-to-be asked.

"August." The doctor replied.

"Oh, a summer baby! It'll be harvest-time." Olivia smiled. "One of my baby's first sights will be the beautiful golden colors of later summer." She hugged Esther again.

Esther and Olivia went back to the waiting room where Olivia's 50-year old father-in-law sat. Esther sat next to him.

"Zeb," Olivia smiled, sitting on his other side. "We'll be calling you Grandpa before you know it. John and I are having a baby in August!"

Zeb jumped up. "Whoopee!" he hugged his wife and daughter-in-law. "That's the best news I've heard all week!"

Zeb drove Olivia and Esther to Ike's General Store on the way home. Ike Godsey was the young 20-year old storekeeper on Walton's Mountain. John was born in November of 1894 and Ike in September of 1895, so the two were very close to the same age. They had been best friends since high school.

"Ike, can I use your phone?" Olivia asked.

"Sure Olivia, is something wrong?"

"Something's wonderful." Olivia smiled. "John and I are having a baby in August!"

"Oh Olivia, that's wonderful!" Ike hugged her. "Let me pay for this call." He smiled.

"All right." Olivia beamed.

Once she dialed John's room, he answered. "John Walton speaking."

"John," she smiled. "How good to hear your voice."

"Livy, I've missed your voice too. How are you, Honey?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I went to Dr. Vance today. We'll be calling you Daddy soon because I'm pregnant!"

"Oh Olivia, that's wonderful news!" her 21-year old husband exclaimed. "I wish I were there to pick you up and hug you and kiss you."

"I do too. I sure do miss you John."

"I miss you too Olivia. I'll tell Ben the good news. He'll be so excited to be an uncle."

"I'm sure he will." Olivia smiled as she pictured how excited her 18-year old brother-in-law would be.

"When is the baby due?" John asked.

"Sometime in August."

"Hopefully I can get a pass to come home."

"I hope so too."

"I love you. Thanks for calling, Olivia."

"I love you John and I'll write you as soon as I get home. Bye John."

"By Sweetheart."

A tear streamed down her cheek as she hung up. "Why do you have to be so far away?" she whispered.

"Are you all right Olivia?" the young storekeeper asked.

"Yes." She turned to him with a smiled. "I'm fine. It's just so hard to have him away. What I'd give to have him here. I know he was only here last week, but right now that seems so long ago."

"It was good he could be home. He looks great. It's hard to believe we're the same age. Still, seeing him in that uniform. He looked 40 instead of 21."

"I know what you mean." Olivia smiled, her eyes shining from the tears.

After a few moments she thanked Ike and returned to the truck.

Once Zeb, Esther, and Olivia all got home, Olivia helped Esther with supper while Zeb chopped wood.

"It is a chilly autumn night. Winter is coming fast." Zeb said, coming inside with the firewood.

"The sun goes down earlier every evening. With that, it seems like each night is cooler and cooler." Olivia replied.

After supper, Esther and Olivia washed the dishes while Zeb read the evening paper. After that, everyone decided to turn in early. Before going to sleep, Olivia sat down in her bedroom and wrote a letter to John. She hated sleeping in that bed all by herself, but she had been doing it for the past 3 months. Her in-laws, whom she loved dearly, were downstairs in their room, but she still felt very lonely at times.

**December 25, 1915 **

It was Christmastime on Walton's Mountain. The ground was covered with snow and everything was cold outside. But the warmth of love and family made things seem very different from the outside weather.

Zeb, Esther, and Olivia were at Ike's where Ike had the radio turned to a station where soldiers were sending greetings to their families. One by one, each soldier's voice came over the air.

_My name is Ryan Connors. I'd like to say 'I love you and Merry Christmas' to my parents Jack and Sue Connors, my brother Matt Connors, and my girlfriend Abigail Larson. _

_My name is Frank Long and I'd like to send my love and Christmas wishes to my parents Adam and Erin Long, my fiancée Katrina Nelson, Katrina's parents Fred and Pam Nelson, and Katrina's siblings Eric and Lydia Nelson. _

_My name is John Walton. _

"John!" Olivia gasped, a smile on her face.

_I'd like to send all my love and Christmas greetings to my wife Olivia. I love you, Baby. Also, to our unborn child due in August. I love you, sweet son or daughter of mine. _

A tear streamed down Olivia's cheek as Zeb kissed her forehead. Esther took hold of Olivia's hand.

_I'd also like to send my love to my parents Zeb and Esther Walton._

"Hallelujah! My son just mentioned me on the radio!" Zeb exclaimed.

"Oh Zeb, hush up!" Esther chided.

Olivia smiled at her father-in-law's enthusiasm.

_Also, I'm sending my love to my in-laws, Olivia's parents, James and Danielle Nelson. I love y'all and can't wait to come home. _

"I love you John." Olivia whispered. "Come home soon."

**June 25, 1916**

Ike Godsey came by after supper. A very pregnant Olivia answered the door.

"Hi Ike, come in."

"Hi Olivia, I won't stay long but I have some news for you. I've been drafted. The good news is I'll be stationed where John and Ep are. The bad news is the store."

At that point, Zeb and Esther came in the back door from the garden.

"What's this about your store, Ike?" Zeb asked.

"I've been drafted so I'll be leaving in two weeks." Ike sighed.

"Well since I just turned 51 in April, I doubt I'll be getting drafted any time soon. What if I'd watch the store while you're overseas, Ike?"

"Zeb, I'd be eternally grateful."

"Consider it done, young man." Zeb shook Ike's hand. "You've been like a son to me all these years. I'd be happy to watch your store."

With the help of Esther and Olivia, Zeb kept the Godsey's Mercantile open. It remained the center of activity on Walton's Mountain.

**August 17, 1916**

Olivia woke up at 4:12 a.m. in a sweat.

"It's gonna be a hot August day." She told herself. Just as she said that, a pain like she had never experienced before washed over her.

_The baby! _

She ran downstairs to Zeb and Esther's room.

"Esther, Esther," Olivia said, knocking on the door.

"That's Olivia." Esther told Zeb. "Olivia, come in."

Olivia came in. "I think the baby's coming, Esther."

"Zeb, get in the truck and get Dr. Vance. Then go to the store. We'll do better without you underfoot."

"Esther, I really don't mind if Zeb is here."

"Well, what if the people on the Mountain need something? Their needs may not schedule around your baby, Olivia. Besides, work will keep your mind off things, Zeb."

"All right." Zeb said with a sigh. He then turned to Olivia. "Take care, My Dear." He gave her a hug.

"Thank you Zeb. I'll try to get your first grandchild here by tonight."

"No hurry, Honey. Just take your time." He kissed Olivia's cheek. Zeb then walked over to his wife. "Take care of them, Esther." He said, kissing her lips.

"I will Zeb." She smiled.

Esther helped Olivia lay down. While the 39-year old woman wasn't a nurse or midwife, she had delivered and raised two boys.

"Esther," Olivia whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I'm so scared."

Esther took the 17-year old's hand in hers. "Olivia, I love you as if you were my own daughter. I'm gonna be here with you now and I'm gonna be here with you when he or she comes."

Olivia smiled.

"Try and get some sleep." Esther whispered. "Zeb will bring Dr. Vance soon."

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes. When she awoke at 5:33, Dr. Vance stood in the room with Esther.

"Dr. Vance." Olivia smiled.

"Morning Olivia," the doctor smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"All right but definitely not my best."

"That's to be expected. You're in the early stages of contractions. They will begin slowly, coming closer together until you deliver."

Olivia nodded and sighed.

Six hours later, it was nearly noon. Contractions were coming much closer together.

"Oh Esther!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Olivia," Esther squeezed her daughter-in-law's hand. "I'm here."

"She's within a few hours of birth." Dr. Vance stated.

Esther squeezed Olivia's hand. "You're almost a mother, Sweet Girl."

Olivia smiled.

In another two hours, Olivia was in a lot of pain.

"OHHH! AW!" she yelled. Esther squeezed her hand.

In 20 minutes, Dr. Vance could see the baby's head.

Olivia pushed hard. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she yelled.

"Good one." Dr. Vance said. "One more."

Olivia beared down and pushed with all her might.

Dr. Vance cut the baby's umbilical cord. "Baby is here." he said.

At the immediate speak of those words, tears poured down Olivia's cheeks.

"Oh Olivia." Esther smiled.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Vance smiled as he brushed Olivia's tears away.

"Can I hold him?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, Mama." Dr. Vance smiled.

"Mama." Olivia whispered as a huge smile spread across her face. She held her newborn son. "I love you." She kissed his cheeks and face. "John George Walton II, oh how I love you."

"Oh Olivia, how precious." Esther beamed, her eyes sparkling from tears.

About an hour later, Dr. Vance drove Olivia and Esther to Godsey's Store.

"Esther!" Zeb jumped when he saw his wife.

Dr. Vance and Olivia walked in, Olivia carrying a precious blue bundle in her arms.

"Oh Olivia, it's a boy!" Zeb said, almost emotional. Then the enthusiasm hit him. "WHOOPEE! I'm a grandpa!"

Esther, who would normally scold her husband, just let him whoop and holler. She even smiled as Zeb ran to the store window and turn the sign from "open" to "closed."

"Ike Godsey's General Store is closed for the day. I'm going home to spend it with my grandson. My…" he paused. "What's his name?"

"John George Walton II." Olivia smiled.

"My John-Boy." Zeb smiled.

"I love it. That's so much easier to say than John Jr." Olivia smiled. "From now on, that's what we'll call him. But before we go home, I'd like to call John."

Once John picked up, she smiled. "John, I've had a long, tiring day, but you're now a father. You have a healthy seven and a half, 20-inch son. John George Walton II was born just before two this afternoon. Zeb calls him John=Boy so we've all started calling him that."

"Oh Olivia, I'm so happy. You don't mind that it's a boy?"

"Not at all. It gives you an excuse to come home so we can have a girl. Plus, John-Boy is wonderful, just like his daddy. In fact, I've never seen a more perfect baby."

"Ben just came in. Hold on, let me tell him."

"All right." Olivia smiled.

After a minute, Ben came on the line. "Hi Olivia. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you and John. I'm really excited to be an uncle. John's telling Ike and Ep right now. Now Ike wants to talk to you. Is that okay Olivia?"

"Sure Ben, it's good to hear your voice. Take care, we love you."

"I love y'all too. Give John-Boy a kiss for me."

"I will." Olivia smiled.

"Hi Olivia, it's Ike. John just told me. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you Ike, we're thrilled."

"How's the store?"

"Zeb closed up early today to go home with his grandson. Is that okay?"

"Sure, tell him he can take the rest of the week off."

"Oh he'll be back tomorrow. Friday is the Baldwin Sisters' shopping day."

"That's right." Ike replied. "It's funny the little things you forget after being away for a while."

"We miss you Ike, but you'd be so proud of how Zeb is running the store."

"I'm sure I would." He smiled. "Well it was good talking to you Olivia. Ep had to go someplace but he told me to tell you congratulations and he can't wait to meet John-Boy. I'm going to give the phone back to John now."

"Good talking to you Ike. Take care."

"You too Olivia."

"Hi Olivia, give John-Boy a kiss for me. Tell him that his daddy loves and misses him and is thinking about him. My sergeant just informed me that I get a 10-day pass to come home next week. I can meet John-Boy then!"

"Oh John!" Olivia began to cry. "There are tears of joy rolling down my face right now. That's wonderful news. I love you so much!"

"I love you Olivia. See you soon. Bye."

"By John."

She hung up the phone. She turned to her in-laws. "John's got a 10-day pass to come home next week!" she could barely speak and she began to sob.

Zeb picked Olivia up and hugged her.

Zeb locked up the store and drove his wife, daughter-in-law, and new grandson home.

During supper that night, Olivia set the crib up downstairs in the kitchen so she could admire her new son. After supper, she tucked John-Boy in the crib upstairs. She placed the crib right next to her bed.

"I love you Sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

**August 25, 1916**

John was coming home today. He would be able to stay until September 4.

John stepped off the bus.

"John!" Olivia beamed. She handed John-Boy to Esther. Then she ran to her husband. She jumped into his arms.

"Oh Olivia, I love you!"

"I love you John!"

He planted a long kiss on her lips. Then he asked "Where's my baby?"

"In the truck with your parents." Olivia smiled.

"It sure is good to be home Olivia." He smiled.

"I'm glad to have you home." She said as she kissed him on their way back to the truck.

John hugged his parents.

"Here he is John." Esther smiled as she handed the baby to John. "Your first son."

John beamed as he held him. John's smile was so radiant that Olivia didn't notice the tears streaming down his cheeks. John held his baby close. "Oh Sweetheart, I love you so much." He kissed John-Boy's little hands and cheeks.

Olivia smiled, fighting back her own tears.

Oh the drive, John held John-Boy the entire way home. All through supper, he held him, as well as the whole time he and Zeb talked ater supper.

"You're such a great daddy." Olivia smiled.

"Well John-Boy has one great mother to show me how to be a good daddy." John kissed his wife.

"I've missed you John."

"Oh Olivia, I've missed you so much."

"I love you." She snuggled in his arms. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Baby. I love you."

**September 4, 1916**

John's ten days went quickly. Soon he had to go back. Olivia cried when she said goodbye to him at the bus. "Take care of yourself John."

"I will." He said. "Take care of that son of mine, and his mother."

Oh the bus ride, John wrote about his first experience as a father.

_I know that I have technically been a father since November of last year. But there's something about seeing your child for the first time. In an instant, you become a father. It's nothing you can really prepare for. In a second, you're aware of your responsibilities. I experienced this ten days ago with my firstborn, John-Boy. When I saw him for the first time, I cried. I'm almost 22 years old and a soldier. Yet a week-old infant brought me to tears. But he wasn't just any baby. He's __**my**__ baby. My precious baby boy. My own flesh and blood. A literal part of me. I now understand my own father all the more. Becoming a father of a newborn baby is a special experience, one that every man should experience at least once in his life. I pray I can experience it again. _

**October 16, 1916**

Ben was home on a 2-week pass.

"I wish John could be here." Ben said.

"I do too." Esther smiled.

"John-Boy is the best late birthday gift." Ben smiled, holding his nephew. Ben had turned 19 about three weeks before John-Boy had been born. "Olivia, I love being an uncle. He's just beautiful."

"Thanks Ben. We're very proud of him."

"He has John's soft blue eyes and… Pa, what color was your hair?"

"Corn silk blonde."

"He's got Pa's hair. He sure looks like a Walton." Ben said.

Olivia smiled.


	2. Jason Wade Walton- February 5, 1918

**May 18, 1917**

Spring was in full bloom on Walton's Mountain the next time John got a pass home. This time, he had two weeks. He would be able to spend Olivia's 18th birthday with her, as he didn't have to leave again until June 1.

May 23 was Olivia's 18th birthday. John took her on a date on her birthday. He took her to Charlottesville for a movie and supper. They then spent the night in a hotel room, leaving John-Boy with Grandpa and Grandma.

**June 1, 1917**

Tears streamed down Olivia's right cheek as she clung onto her husband at the train station.

"I hate this, John. When can you be home for good?"

"This war can't go on much longer, Livy. You'll see." John smiled.

"Take care John."

"I love you, Liv. I'll think about you and John-Boy always."

"As I will you."

**July 10, 1917**

It was a hot summer afternoon when Olivia went to Dr. Vance. She had been experiencing nausea and hunger the past three days.

"It's a weird combination of symptoms." Olivia told Dr. Vance.

Dr. Vance smiled. "Not at all Olivia, in your condition."

"In my condition?"

"John-Boy will be a big brother very soon. You're pregnant, Olivia!"

"Oh Doctor!" she smiled. "Really?"

He nodded.

"When is he or she due?"

"Well, the date may fudge a little, but I'd say early to mid-February."

Zeb and Esther were waiting in the truck with John-Boy.

"This heat will kill a person." Zeb said.

"I'm sure Olivia and Dr. Vance are just talking."

"I wish they'd hurry up. I'm about to die from heat stroke."

Olivia came out.

"There you are, Daughter." Zeb smiled.

"What did the doctor say, Olivia? The middle of July is a strange time for influenza."

"John-Boy is gonna be a big brother come February!" Olivia beamed.

Zeb and Esther hugged her. On their way home, they stopped by the store to call John. He was thrilled.

After locking up again, Olivia sat in the truck and kissed John-Boy's forehead. "Our family is growing." She whispered with a smile.

**August 17, 1917**

It was John-Boy's first birthday. Now it was evening. Esther and Olivia were downstairs washing the dishes while Zeb put John-Boy to bed.

"John-Boy. Oh John-Boy." Zeb smiled after kissing his grandson goodnight. "It's hard to believe you were born just a year ago today. Where did the time go? And in only a few months, we'll be calling you Big Brother."

**September 27, 1917**

After putting John-Boy to bed, Olivia went back downstairs. She sat in the living room with Zeb and Esther.

"Which do you think it will be Livy?" Zeb asked. "A boy or a girl?"

"Based on this pregnancy compared to John-Boy's, I'd say it's another boy."

"Another boy." Zeb pondered.

"You don't think you'll get your girl this time, Livy?" Esther asked.

"It's a 50-50 chance." Olivia said. "I'm just basing my guess by John-Boy's pregnancy."

"Unless they're twins." Zeb interjected.

"Oh Zeb, don't say that!" Olivia said with a sick look on her face.

Zeb chuckled. "I'm just teasing you, Honey."

Olivia smiled. "I know." She yawned. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go up to bed. Night Zeb. Night Esther."

"Goodnight Olivia." Esther said.

"Night Livy." Zeb said. Then he turned to his wife. "I'm gonna hit the hay too. Care to join me?"

"I have just a few more dishes to dry. Then I'll come."

"All right. I'll be waiting."

**September 28, 1917**

Olivia awoke the next morning at 5:20 a.m. in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare that John was a prisoner Olivia tried to sleep. She couldn't. After 15 minutes of just laying there, she quietly crept past John-Boy's crib and went down into the kitchen. She grabbed the can of Folgers, added water and coffee granules to the coffee pot, and set it on the stove.

"Livy, it's not even six o'clock." Zeb said, coming out of the bedroom. "Did that September night wake you too. It's unusually hot for this time of year."

"I'm sorry Zeb. I didn't mean to wake you. I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm not so sure about John. He was in my dream. He was a prisoner of war. It seemed so real."

"Honey, would you feel better if you called him?"

"I sure would!" she smiled. "Do you mind, Zeb?"

"Not at all, My Dear. Godsey's Store opens at 8. Would you care to walk there with me?"

"I'll be ready at 7:30." She smiled.

**October 12, 1917**

October brought more seasonal temperatures. Along with those fall temperatures came the beautiful leaves with ever-changing colors.

"I don't miss walking to school." Olivia said. "However, I would be excited for today because Friday was my favorite day when I was in school."

"I never missed school either even though Friday was the best. But being a wife and mother is so much better." Esther smiled.

"I can't imagine my life before John and John-Boy. And now this little one too. Only five more months."

"Have you and John picked out a name yet?" Zeb asked with a smile.

"We have. We're keeping the name Mary Ellen for a girl. That's the girl name we had picked out before John-Boy was born. And if it's a boy, we're going to name him Jason Wade."

**November 10, 1917**

Olivia went to Ike's store to call John on his 23rd birthday.

"Happy birthday John!"

"Thank you Olivia. I'm so glad to hear your voice. You sound great."

"As do you."

"How are you feeling these days, Honey? Only four more months to go."

"I'm feeling great. The downside about a winter baby is it's harder to get out and walk. I was able to get out and go for walks in the days leading up to John-Boy's birth. But since this one's due in the middle of winter, I don't want to chance getting a fall on the ice."

"It's a funny thing, Liv. I miss those cold winters back home. We have virtually no snow here in Belgium. December and January here feel like October back home."

"I'll send you some snow." Olivia laughed.

"I wish you could. Hopefully I can get a pass to come home soon so I can get my snow for the year."

"Well if that's the only reason…" Olivia teased.

"The snow is just a bonus. The main reason would be to see my wife and my baby."

"Good answer." Olivia smiled.

"I love you Liv. Thanks for calling."

"I love you John. Bye now."

**December 10, 1917**

It was a snowy day and Zeb went into Charlottesville to get decorations for Christmas. While there, he was given a telegram. He read it and hurried home.

"Did you get those decorations Zeb?" Esther asked.

"No Esther, I didn't."

"Well Christmas won't schedule around your forgetfulness."

"Esther, this is the reason I didn't get them." Zeb replied, handing her the telegram.

7-month pregnant Olivia stood watching as she held John-Boy.

Esther read the telegram and began crying. "Oh Zeb!"

Zeb hugged her.

"Ben's dead." Zeb said solemnly. "He was only 20 years old."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. She set John-Boy down on the bench at the table and ran upstairs. She sat on her and John's bed and began to sob.

"Oh God, bring John home! Please bring my children's father home!" she prayed through sobs.

**December 16, 1917**

John, Ike, and Ep escorted Ben's body home.

**December 18, 1917**

Ben's funeral was this day. At the funeral, no one said a word. No one had to. When someone that young dies for his country, nothing needs to be said.

**December 19, 1917**

Ep and Ike had to return to Belgium the day right after Ben's funeral. John, however, got a 2-week family emergency leave. He would be able to spend Christmas with his family even though the circumstances were not ideal. This was not how he wanted to be able to spend Christmas back home.

"John-Boy's gotten so much bigger." John said. "I took a picture of him when I was here in May." He pulled it out of his pocket. "This is what he looked like then."

Olivia looked at the picture. "It's amazing how fast he changed in 7 months. He looks so little here."

"He was. It's hard to believe how big he is. And in another 6 weeks, he'll be a big brother."

Olivia smiled.

"Liv, I asked Ep and Ike what they thought this baby would be." John grinned.

"John George Walton! You gambled over your own baby?!"

"Take it easy Liv Just a little harmless fun. Anyway, Ep says it's a boy, Ike says it's girl."

"How about you, John?"

"I think it's a girl." John smiled. "How about you, Olivia?"

"Boy." She smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded. "This pregnancy is almost identical to John-Boy's. Grandma says it's girl though. Grandpa says it's twins."

"I hope Pa's wrong." John smiled.

"Me too." Olivia laughed. "Pa says it's a boy and Ma says it's a boy."

"The both agree." John smiled. "I'm not sure. For your sake, I'm hoping it's a girl."

"I'll be happy either way." Olivia smiled.

**January 2, 1918**

John took the bus to Charlottesville. It was a snowy day. He kissed Olivia at the depot.

"Bye Sweetheart. I love you. 8 months down, 1 to go. Take care of our baby."

"I will. Take care of you." Olivia smiled. "I'll call you just as soon as I can once the baby's here."

"I'll count on that." John smiled, kissing her once again.

He then turned to his mother.

"Take care of her, Ma. Make sure she behaves."

"I will John." The 40-year old woman smiled. "Take care of yourself."

John hugged Zeb.

"Keep me posted on the mill."

"I sure will, Son." He said.

John kissed his 1 ½-year old son. "I love you John-Boy."

"Daddy." John-Boy began to cry.

John wanted to cry but he didn't. "I love you Son. I'm sorry but Daddy has to leave. I love you. Get Mama out of the snow, okay?"

Olivia fought back tears watching them.

"Bye." John said as he kissed Olivia's stomach. "I love you, Little Sweetheart. Can't wait to meet you."

**February 4, 1918**

Olivia tucked John-Boy into his crib. She then went onto the porch and sat with her in-laws.

"Spring may finally be on its way." Zeb smiled. "The snow's melting. The temperature is rising. The days are getting longer." He looked at Olivia. "And new life is about to begin."

Olivia smiled. "Any day now, Grandpa."

"Don't get so used to the 53-degree days, Zeb. We're supposed to get snow and have a 20-degree day tomorrow."

"Oh dear, dear." Zeb said. "Winter is a stubborn old woman."

"Indeed she is. Hangs on forever. Then finally spring comes." Olivia replied.

"I thought it was old man winter." Esther said.

Zeb smirked.

"Spring, my favorite time of the year." Esther smiled.

"Mine too." Olivia smiled.

"Mine three." Zeb sighed. "John four?"

"Nope, summer is his favorite season. Long days to go fishing, swimming, or just relax."

"Summer." Zeb smiled.

"Fall is Mama's favorite. She loves the autumn colors and the cool, crisp night air. Pa, he's like John; he prefers summer."

"I don't blame Danielle for liking fall. It's my second favorite." Esther smiled. "It too is a beautiful time of the year."

Olivia yawned. "I'm sorry Esther, it's not the company. It's the fact that you have a woman on your hands who's 9 months pregnant and due any day. I'm gonna turn in."

"Night Livy." Esther and Zeb said.

**February 5, 1918**

Around 11 a.m., Olivia went into labor.

"Zeb, go get Dr. Vance." Esther said. "He's probably home. I doubt he'd drive in this snow to work."

In about half an hour, Zeb brought Dr. Vance. Zeb then went to the general store.

It was nearing 8 p.m.

"Esther, I can't go on much longer!" Olivia said.

"Hang on, Olivia. The baby's almost here."

At 8:03 p.m. on February 5, 1918, a cold and snowy evening, John and Olivia became the parents of two children.

"It's a boy, Olivia." Dr. Vance smiled.

"Jason Wade Walton." Olivia smiled, cradling her newborn son.

Dr. Vance went into the living room and got Zeb.

"Come meet your new grandson." The doctor smiled.

Zeb got John-Boy and they went into the bedroom to meet Jason.

**February 6, 1918**

Zeb drove Olivia to the store to call John.

"John, I just called to tell you that you are the father of two now. Jason Wade Walton was born last night at 8:03. He weighed a little over 8 pounds and was 20 inches long. John-Boy is thrilled to be a big brother."

"Oh Olivia, that's wonderful! I just wish I could be there."

"I wish you could too. I love you John. I miss you."

"I love and miss you too Livy. Bye."

"Bye."

**February 12, 1918**

Olivia took a trip to West Virginia to visit her parents. She took John-Boy and Jason with her. She was gone for two weeks.

**February 26, 1918**

When Olivia returned to Walton's Mountain, it was snowing.

"I thought it would be spring by now." She told Zeb.

"This weather's supposed to stick around for a week or ten days." Zeb said.

And it did. It wasn't until mid-March that the first signs of spring came.

**July 4, 1918**

Zeb hosted a firework show to celebrate the country's birthday. He held it in front of Ike's store and opened it to the community. Olivia sat inside with John-Boy and Jason for most of the evening because they hated the loud sounds and began to cry. But the adults enjoyed the festivities!

**November 10, 1918**

Olivia went to the store to call John on his 24th birthday.

"Hello John! Happy birthday!" Olivia greeted her husband.

"Olivia, thank you Sweetheart! How are you? How are my boys?"

"Fine." She replied. "The boys are growing like weeds."

"Olivia, I have the best news for you. It's not official yet, but the war is over! President Wilton will announce it over the radio tomorrow. Ike, Ep, and I are coming home!"

Olivia hugged her boys. Tears covered both of her cheeks. "You will grow up knowing your daddy! I'm so happy. Thank you God!"

"John, let me tell your parents the good news." She told him.

"All right." He smiled.

Olivia told Zeb and Esther. Esther began crying. Zeb kept saying "My boy's coming home!"

Olivia picked up the receiver again. "Esther and I are crying and Zeb keeps yelling." Olivia laughed.

"I can't wait to se you all. We don't get to come home right away. But we'll be home by Thanksgiving."

"Oh John, I love you!"

"I love you Olivia."

**November 19, 1918**

The bus pulled into Charlottesville. John got off. Olivia handed Jason to Esther.

"John!" she ran to hug her husband and jumped into his arms."

"Oh Livy, I've missed you. I'm so glad to be home and stay home."

Olivia leaned deeply into a kiss from John. She then saw the two other returning soldiers.

"Ep, Ike, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to see him." She laughed.

"No apology necessary." Ike chuckled.

"I can only imagine how much you've missed him." Ep smiled.

She nodded. "But you're all home now and this terrible war is over. That's all that matters."

Zeb dropped Ep of at his house in Charlottesville. He then took Ike to the store. He explained where everything was with the business. Then he drove everyone else home.

Thanksgiving and Christmas of 1918 were highlights for the family ecause John was home.


	3. Mary Ellen Walton- April 16, 1920

**March 27, 1919**

John thoroughly enjoyed the following spring. He showed John-Boy how to plant a tree, how to fire up the saw blade, and how to clean the shed. He took pride in showing his firstborn how things were supposed to be done.

That night, John lay in bed talking to Olivia.

"I can't imagine how I ever left these boys. Along with you, these little boys are the most important people in my life. I just love spending time with them."

"They love you John. And the just adore the time they get to spend with you. Whenever you left, it was hard for me. Jason was young enough that he didn't fully understand, but it broke John-Boy's heart every time you left."

"I know. I wanted to cry every time I left him. I'm just glad those days are behind me now."

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad too John."

**July 13, 1919**

It was a hot Sunday in the middle of the summer of 1919. The whole family had just gotten back from church. Olivia and Esther had fixed the noon meal and set the stove on low heat so things would cook slowly while they were at church. Now that they had gotten back, they pulled the dishes out of the oven and set them on the table. Everyone sat down to eat.

After lunch, Esther and Olivia did the dishes while John and Zeb took John-Boy to the school playground, about two miles from their house.

While the women were doing the dishes, Jason began to get up and walk.

"Look Livy," Esther smiled.

Olivia turned around and smiled. "You're gonna be running after your brother before you know it, Jason Wade Walton. And one of these Sundays, your grandpa and your daddy will take you to the park as well."

Jason looked at his mother. The biggest smile spread across his face.

**September 6, 1919**

It was a hot day in September. Olivia had been feeling sick the last couple weeks and decided to go see Dr. Vance. John went with her.

"John, Olivia, congratulations. You will soon have a family of three. You're pregnant Olivia."

John kissed Olivia. "I knew it Honey!"

"Oh John, I love you. You've never been with me when I've received those exciting words before." 

Dr. Vance smiled.

"When is she gonna be born, Doctor?" John asked.

"John, you know it could be a boy too." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, it could. But since we have two boys, what are the odds of having a third one? My money's on a girl."

"He or she will be born in the Spring sometime, my guess is early or mid April."

"April, John." Olivia smiled. "Our anniversary is in April, so are Grandpa and Grandma's birthdays. And it's such a pretty time of the year. New life all around. Warmer, longer days. A spring baby!"

That night after supper, John and Olivia told the family.

"As you all know, Olivia hasn't been feeling very good the last couple weeks. We wanted to make sure she wasn't sick. She thought it may be influenza, but I told her that September is awfully early for that virus. Dr. Vance instead told us that she is pregnant and due next spring!"

Everyone hugged John and Olivia.

"What do you think, boys?" John asked. "You're gonna have a little brother or sister."

John-Boy and Jason smiled and hugged their parents.

**October 31, 1919**

It was Halloween. John and Zeb decided to take John-Boy trick-or-treating for his first time.

"Daddy, can I come?" Jason asked.

"Well Jason, maybe next year. It's awfully late."

"But John-Boy gets to go."

"He's a little older than you, Son. You can come next year."

"Why don't we take him John?" Zeb smiled at his son.

"All right Jason, you can come too. Hold onto your brother's hand and stay with me and Grandpa, okay?"

"I will Daddy." Jason smiled, holding onto John-Boy's hand.

"I wish you wouldn't take either of them." Olivia said. "You know how Grandma and I feel about this holiday."

"Oh Livy, what harm is there in taking a couple little boys to a handful of neighbor's houses to get candy?"

"Just keep it that way."

"We will Liv. See you in a couple hours."

"I'll be waiting." Olivia smiled.

Around 9:30, John and Zeb returned with the boys. The four men had a great time and John-Boy and Jason thought that it was great fun to stay up past their normal bedtime and walk outside in the dark with Grandpa and Daddy. And though it wasn't Grandma and Olivia's favorite way the men spend time with the boys, deep down they really were glad that they had a good time.

**April 9, 1920**

A very pregnant Olivia helped Esther bake a cake for Zeb's birthday the following day.

"What do you think, Livy? You think it's a boy or girl this time?" Esther asked.

"I'm holding my breath for a girl. This pregnancy has been very different from my first two. But we have names picked out either way. If it's a boy, he'll be Benjamin Charles. If it's a girl, once again she'll be Mary Ellen."

"You've never gotten to use that name." Esther remarked.

"I know. Even if we have to adopt, I'm gonna have my Mary Ellen. It's such a pretty name."

"I hope it's a girl." Esther smiled.

"Me too. John just knows it's a girl. But then again, he wasn't with me every day during either of the boys' pregnancies. "

**April 16, 1920**

At 7:20 a.m., Olivia went into labor.

"John, Zeb, this is it." Esther said. "Go get Dr. Vance. And take the boys with you."

They did as Esther commanded. Soon Dr. Vance was there.

Zeb and John took the boys to Ike's store and hung out there.

At 3:15 in the afternoon, Olivia gave birth to her and John's third child.

"I know you said you'd be happy if this baby's a boy. You said you already have two boys but you said you'd be happy even if this baby wound up being your third son."

"I did." Olivia said. "And I still feel that way." She smiled. "It's a boy, isn't it?"

"But this time things went differently." Dr. Vance said. Then he smiled. "Olivia, you have your girl. Congratulations!"

Esther smiled.

"A girl!" Olivia's eyes welled up. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Dr. Vance smiled.

"Mary Ellen Walton, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met." Olivia cradled her newborn daughter.

Dr. Vance smiled. "I'll go get John, Zeb, and the boys."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

Within 20 minutes, Zeb, John, John-Boy, and Jason were back home. They came into Zeb and Esther's bedroom.

John smiled. "Dr. Vance said you got your girl. I'm so happy Liv!"

"She's your girl too." Olivia smiled.

John grinned. "Is this Mary Ellen?"

Olivia nodded and smiled.

"I figured so. "John grinned. "I know Mary Ellen had been our girl name for the last two pregnancies. But we hadn't been able to use it yet."

"Well she finally got here. It took three pregnancies and nearly five years, but I finally got my girl!" she beamed. "I'm the most blessed woman in the world. I've got a wonderful husband, two amazing boys, and a beautiful baby girl."

John smiled. He then helped John-Boy and Jason look at Mary Ellen.

"This is your baby sister boys. This is Mary Ellen."

The boys smiled. John-Boy kissed her, and Jason did likewise.

"You boys are so sweet." Olivia smiled.

Zeb smiled. "She and I almost have the same birthday."

"That's true Grandpa." Olivia smiled. "She was born 6 days after Grandpa's birthday and 5 days before Grandma's."


	4. Erin Esther Walton- June 22, 1922

**December 15, 1921**

Olivia had been feeling sick lately. She asked John to take her to the doctor. Zeb and Esther had taken the grandkids over to see Maud Gormley and John was done with mill work, so this was the perfect time to go.

Once finished examining Olivia, Doctor Vance had some news for her.

"Baby Number Four is on his or her way." Dr. Vance smiled.

John and Olivia decided to tell the family on Christmas Day.

"It will be so special." Olivia smiled.

**December 25, 1921**

Christmas fell on a Sunday in 1921. Everyone went to church in the morning. Then they went home and ate lunch. After that, the children had opened their presents. They then went out and played in the snow. Soon it was time to eat again. Once supper was over, Esther and Olivia cleaned up the dishes. Then everyone was seated in the living room.

"We had something to share with y'all." John smiled. "It's Christmas and we have a lot to be thankful for. Children, Mama and I are so thankful for you. John-Boy, you're a great young man and a wonderful leader for your siblings. Jason, you're very quiet but you're a leader even though you don't know it. And Mary Ellen, you're just blazing your own trail. We just love your spirit. And we're also thankful for your new little sibling who will be here in June!"

"Are you serious, Daddy?!" John-Boy asked.

"Very. You're gonna have three little siblings instead of two in a few months."

Everyone was thrilled at the coming of another little Walton.

**June 12, 1922**

The heat of summer came early in 1922. The middle of June felt more like late July or early August.

John and Olivia were in bed. Olivia tossed and turned for quite a while. She looked at the clock. It read 4:50 a.m. The sun was beginning to rise. She sat up and put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"You okay, Liv?" John asked as he woke up.

"I'm fine, but Benjamin or Erin won't stop kicking."

John put an arm around her and helped her under the covers. "You've done good, Mama."

"I don't know how much more heat I can take. This is ridiculously hot for early summer. It feels like mid or late summer."

"I know it is. I can't imagine being 9 months pregnant in this heat. You're really tough, Baby."

"Well I'll hopefully have just about a week left. Doctor Vance says this baby will be right on time."

"I'm so excited to meet our baby." John smiled.

"I am too. Maybe next week at this time we'll be holding Benjamin Charles or Erin Esther."

"I hope so." John smiled. "I'm gonna go back to bed for another hour or two."

"Sounds great. Night John."

"Night Livy."

**June 18, 1922**

The following week brought more typical June temperatures. It was raining now.

"It's raining, it's pouring." Jason sang as he danced around the house.

"I just love the rain, don't you Jason?" Olivia asked her 4-year old son.

"Yes Mama, I sure do. I can't wait to meet Brother or Sister."

"Any day brother or sister will be here." Olivia smiled. "Do you know what we've decided to name Brother or Sister?"

"What?" Jason smiled.

"If the baby is a brother, he'll be Benjamin Charles Walton. If the baby is a sister, she'll be Erin Esther Walton."

Jason smiled. "I can't wait for Brother or Sister to get here."

"I can't wait either." Olivia smiled.

**June 21, 1922**

Olivia went into labor at 7:30 p.m. Zeb took the children into the barn. It was pouring rain, so Zeb grabbed his umbrella.

"I don't know about you kids, but I'm hungry. Esther didn't get a chance to fix supper since she's helping your mother. How would you guys like to have a little rain adventure and walk to Ike's for a sandwhich?"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

So Zeb took the children to Ike's.

"Hello Ike." Zeb greeted.

"Hi Zeb, how are you this fine rainy evening?"

"Wonderful. My fourth grandchild is on the way. Livy's been in labor about half an hour now."

"Well congratulations Zeb."

"Thank you. Ike, could you spare 4 grilled cheese sandwiches and 2 bottles of Coca-Cola, please?"

"Comin' up." Ike smiled.

Zeb and his grandchildren had lots of fun eating in the store's back room. Ike had always been partial to the Walton family. John was born ten months before him. He and John had been best friends since high school and were in the same class.

Time got away from Zeb and his watch soon read 9:30.

"Oh dear me, look at the time. I'm sorry Ike, I hope I haven't kept you up."

"Not at all Zeb. The store's open until ten. You and the kids can stay here if you'd like."

"No, that's fine. The rain has quit. We'd best be getting home to see if the family needs us."

"All right Zeb. Have a good evening. See ya later, kids."

"Bye Ike." The kids smiled.

Around 10, they got back.

"I think we'll sleep in the barn tonight. That way we won't be underfoot." Zeb told the kids.

"What does underfoot mean?" Jason asked.

"It's a fancy word for in the way. Your mama is working really hard and we don't want to bug her now do we? She's getting your sister or brother here."

So Zeb helped his grandkids up the ladder and they slept in the loft in the barn.

**June 22, 1922**

Shortly after 6, John woke his father.

"Pa, your fourth grandchild is here! It's a girl!"

Zeb woke his grandchildren.

"Your mama had her baby! It's a girl! You've all got a sister!"

Zeb and the children went into the house.

Erin Esther Walton was greeted by her grandparents, parents, and siblings with great joy. She was adored.

"I think she's our most beautiful baby yet, John." Olivia smiled.


	5. Benjamin Charles Walton- March 27, 1923

**September 5, 1922**

With John-Boy's 6th birthday in August, September brought a new experience for him, going to school.

Olivia cried his first morning of school as John drove him to the little country school, about two miles from their house.

**September 25, 1922**

"You're pregnant, Olivia." Were Dr. Vance's words to Olivia during her appointment.

"Oh my goodness, again?! Wow. I'm happy but kinda scared at the same time. Erin's just a baby. When will this baby be born?"

"Well we'll get a more accurate estimated due date as your pregnancy goes on, but at this point, I'd say you can expect this little lad or little lady the in late March or early April."

"Wow." Olivia said. "Erin won't even be a year old yet."

"I know it may be hard at first Olivia, but give these two a couple years and they'll be best friends. Erin will be a great big sister to her little brother or little sister. They'll do everything together. You'll just love watching them together."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you Doctor. I'll go tell John. I'm sure he'll be as surprised as he was. Don't get me wrong, I was really hoping to have another baby. I just didn't think we'd have one this soon after Erin's birth."

"Congratulations Olivia."

"Thank you." She smiled.

That night, John and Olivia were tucking the children in. Olivia hadn't told John yet; she decided to tell him at the same time she told the children.

Olivia went to her and John's room and put Erin in the crib. Then she tucked John-Boy and Jason into their bed and Mary Ellen into hers.

"Everyone, I have something to tell y'all. Erin's not gonna be the youngest Walton child for long because I'm gonna have a baby next spring!"

Everyone was excited.

Esther and Zeb were in their bedroom and heard the cheers.

Esther smiled. "Olivia must have told them."

"A fifth grandchild." Zeb smiled.

**March 27, 1923**

It was a cold, windy day in early spring. Olivia had been in labor since 11:15 the night before. At 7:15 a.m. on March 27, 1923, Benjamin Charles Walton was born.


	6. James Robert Walton- June 13, 1926

**September 4, 1923**

With the new school year, Jason, now 5 ½ years old, joined John-Boy at Walton's Mountain School. Mary Ellen, 3 ½ years old, was lots of help to Olivia with the babies. Erin, 15 months, was taking baby steps. And 6-month old Ben was sitting up on his own.

**October 31, 1923**

John and Zeb bundled up the three oldest children and got ready to leave.

"Taking those children out tonight? Really John?! It's the devil's night!" Grandma exclaimed.

"Oh Ma, it's just a little harmless fun. We won't be gone long." John replied.

"Well hurry back. Olivia's putting Erin and Ben in bed. She doesn't need you out gallivanting the night away. You are a father of young children, remember that."

"Yes Ma. We'll back soon."

"I'll watch him Esther." Zeb said.

"Oh, now I'm real comforted." Esther replied sarcastically.

Zeb chuckled.

**November 21, 1923**

Everyone went to the Walton's Mountain School. It was the night of the Thanksgiving play. Thanksgiving was the following day. John-Boy was Samoset and Jason was a male pilgrim. Both did very well.

**February 25, 1925**

Olivia went to Dr. Vance with stomach pains.

"Is it what I think it is?" Olivia smiled.

"Actually, you have a mild touch of the flu Olivia. You're not pregnant this time."

Her smile dropped. "Oh."

"I'm sorry Olivia. But you're still only 25 years old, 26 in May. You and John still have plenty of time to have more children."

"The girls are wanting another sister so much." Olivia replied. "I was hoping that maybe this would be a baby. But thank you doctor."

"You're welcome Olivia. I'll talk to you later."

That night, she told John.

"Are we about to be parents of six?" John smiled.

"No, I'm actually a little sick. That's so sad." Olivia said.

"I was hoping it was a baby."

"Me too. Maybe God's giving us a break because he knows we'll have twins next." She smiled.

"Maybe so." John smiled.

**September 8, 1925**

Mary Ellen, now 5 years old, was joining her older brothers at school. She was very excited to embark on this new "grownup" experience.

**November 26, 1925**

All the festivities of Thanksgiving were over. The dishes had been cleaned. The food had been put in the icebox. Everyone sat in peace by the fireplace.

"Well, I think I'm gonna turn in." Zeb said. "Good Thanksgiving Eve, all."

"Pa, one thing real quick." John replied. "We wanted to wait until Thanksgiving to tell everyone. But about a week ago, we found out that Olivia and I are pregnant! He or she will be here in the middle of June."

Everyone celebrated.

"June's when my birthday is." Erin smiled.

"That's right Honey." John smiled. "You and your little brother or little sister will have birthdays real close together."

"I hope it's a sister." Erin smiled.

"Me too." Mary Ellen replied.

"Mama, what will the baby's name be if it's a girl?"

"Elizabeth Tyler Walton."

"Such a pretty name." Mary Ellen smiled..

"If the baby's a boy, his name will be James Robert Walton." Olivia added.

"I still hope it's Elizabeth." Erin smiled.

Everyone was eager to welcome the new Walton come early summertime. Olivia was 26, John was 31, Zeb was 60, and Esther was 48. As for John and Olivia's children, John-Boy was now 9, Jason was just three months shy of his 8th birthday, Mary Ellen was 5, Erin was 3, and Ben would be 3 in four months.

**June 13, 1926**

"Wake up Honey." John whispered to Mary Ellen.

"Daddy?" the young girl asked. "I hear rain. What time is it?"

"It's pouring rain outside. It's 5:30. Honey, John-Boy and Jason are downstairs. I need you to wake up. I'll wake up Erin and Ben. Your mama's gonna have the baby. I need to take her to Charlottesville. I'm gonna take you to Mrs. Brimmer's."

"Is Mama all right?"

"She'll be fine. The baby will be fine. Get dressed now, Sweetheart."

Mary Ellen did as her father told her.

In a few minutes, all the children were ready. He took them over to Mrs. Brimmer's.

"Thank you Flossie." John thanked the woman.

"Oh John, you need a jacket. You'll freeze in that morning rain."

"I have a jacket in the truck. But thank you anyway."

"Tell Olivia I will be thinking about her and praying for her."

"I sure will." John replied. "Thank you Flossie."

The truck roared back home. John ran into the house. Olivia was in severe pain.

"Oh! Oh Oh!: Olivia groaned. "AWWWW!" she screamed as Esther squeezed her hand.

"Don't push too hard, Honey. You don't want to have that baby in this living room. But you're doing great."

They soon got to Charlottesville. The hours went by slowly. Soon it was evening.

Olivia, who had been in labor since shortly after 5 that morning was still in labor at 6:30 p.m.

"I'm going to have to do a Cesarean." Dr. Vance told Esther.

"AWWW! OH! OH! OH!" Olivia wailed in pain.

"Big push, Olivia." Dr. Vance said, grabbing her hand. "Here we go."

Esther grabbed her other hand.

Olivia pushed with all her might. "AWWWW! OH!"

"We have to do it, Esther. She's in so much pain." The doctor told Olivia's mother-in-law.

"I agree. I'll go sit with the men."

Dr. Vance performed the surgery and at 8:00 p.m., John and Olivia had twins! Both were boys. The older was named James Robert Walton and the younger was named Joseph Zebulon Walton.

"Twins, John!" Olivia smiled. "I knew it."

In a few minutes, something was wrong. Joseph couldn't breathe. Dr. Vance tried to save him, but he couldn't.

"How is Joseph?" John asked when Dr. Vance came into the room.

"I'm sorry John and Olivia. We tried very hard to save him, but we couldn't. I'm so sorry."

Tears streamed down Olivia's cheeks. She looked up at John. He hugged her.

"Can we see James Robert?"

"You sure can." Dr. Vance replied.

John hugged Olivia and she began to sob.

"Oh John!" she sobbed.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry." John replied. A tear rolled down his right cheek as he held his wife.

A couple minutes later, the nurse brought in James Robert.

Olivia cradled her son. "I'm gonna take such good care of you James Robert." She whispered. "I'm so sorry we lost your brother." She began to sob.

John turned his face away. Tears streamed down his cheeks. It hurt him so much to see his wife hurting. He also had his own pain to deal with in losing a son that he would never know. However, he got enough strength to go tell his parents.

"I'm gonna go tell Pa and Ma." he told Olivia.

She nodded.

John and Olivia told Zeb and Esther.

"We're so sorry." They replied. "We love you both and will be here for you through it all."

**June 21, 1926**

It had been eight days since Joseph Zebulon's death. It was Sunday after church. John took the tiny casket to burry on the mountain. He brought Zeb, Esther, and Olivia with him.

Tears streamed down Olivia's cheeks as she watched her husband burry their son.

"I love you Olivia." John said, drying her tears.

"Thank you John." She sadly smiled. "He has a beautiful place to rest."

They hadn't told the children about Joseph because they didn't want them to be overwhelmed. But John, Olivia, Zeb, and Esther would always know the truth. All they could do now was enjoy their time with James Robert.


	7. Elizabeth Tyler Walton- October 28, 1928

**April 3, 1928**

It was a beautiful day in mid-spring. Despite the beauty outside, Olivia Walton felt terrible. So John drove her to see Dr. Vance in Charlottesville.

"You're pregnant, Olivia! You're about 3 months along." Dr. Vance smiled. "We can expect this baby to arrive sometime in October."

Olivia smiled, but deep down she felt very nervous. After the tragedy with Joseph nearly two years ago, the 28-year old mother's biggest fear was that things would go terribly again. But she tried to be excited.

The five oldest children would be in school the following September. Jim Bob would be the only one at home.

Jim Bob had grown so much. He would be 2 years old in a little over two months. Already running around the house, he excitedly "helped" Ben with his responsibilities at home. He loved being with his older brothers John-Boy and Jason. They somehow made him feel older than he was. And he just adored being his sisters' "baby doll." Anytime he was the center of attention, he was happy.

**September 18, 1928**

"How did the appointment go with Dr. Vance?" John asked his wife once she returned to the truck.

"He said things are going smoothly. He said our little one will be born sometime fro m October 26- November 2."

"I can't wait to meet him or her. What do you think the baby is this time, Livy?"

"I think we're about due for a girl." Olivia smiled. "Mary Ellen and Erin sure think so."

"I think so too. Don't tell the boys, but I hope it's a girl. Mary Ellen and Erin need some reinforcement."

"They do." Olivia laughed.

**October 28, 1928**

At 8:40 a.m. on a perfect autumn day, Olivia went into labor with her seventh child. It was a Sunday and everyone else went to church.

"Can't we stay with Mama?" Mary Ellen asked.

"No, we'll see your brother or sister when we get back from church." John replied. "Grandma will take good care of her."

At 4:50 in the afternoon, Eliabeth Tyler Walton entered the world.

"Is the baby here?" the children excitedly asked.

John paused, smiling. "You have a little sister! Elizabeth Tyler Walton!"

Mary Ellen and Erin got up and danced around while Ben groaned.

"Can it Ben!" Mary Ellen scolded. "There are too many boys around here anyway."

Elizabeth was admired by her siblings, even Ben!


	8. Years Between Elizabeth and Joy

**September 3, 1933**

It had been nearly five years since the birth of Elizabeth. Now, it was the first day of the 1933-34 school year. John-Boy, who had just turned 17 in August, was in his junior year of high school. Jason was 15 and would be turning 16 in February. He was a sophomore. At 13, Mary Ellen was in the eighth grade. 11-year old Erin was starting her sixth grade year. Ben, now 10 years of age, was entering fifth grade. 7-year old Jim Bob was in first grade and Elizabeth, less than eight weeks from her 5th birthday, was beginning her first year of school in pre-kindergarten.

**October 12, 1933**

It was a beautiful mid-autumn Saturday afternoon. John-Boy was walking up on the mountain when he met a very special young woman. Her name was Jennifer Pendleton, but everyone called her Jenny.

"When did you come here?" John-Boy asked her later that evening when he took her to the Walton homestead.

"To be honest, I've somewhat run away. I wanted to make a life for myself here. Since my parents couldn't move at the time, I came by myself."

"How old are you Jenny?"

"I just turned 17."

"When?"

"Guess." She smiled.

"May." He smiled.

"I'll give you a hint. My birthstone is the sapphire."

"September." He smiled. "September 12th."

"Very close. I'm impressed." She smiled. "My birthday's actually September 16th, but your guess was pretty close. Let me guess yours. What is your birthstone?"

"I don't know the technical name for it, but it's the green one."

"Oh, I bet you're referring to the peridot!" she smiled.

"That's the name." he smiled.

"Then your birthday is in August. Let me guess, August 7th."

"August 17th." He smiled.

"Well I guessed one of the right numbers in your date."

"That you did." He smiled. "It was my golden birthday this year."

"So you were 17 on the 17th." She smiled. "Mine was last year when I turned 16 on the 16th."

"Jenny, I want to know everything about you. How tall are you? What's your favorite season? What's your favorite color? Favorite food?"

"Five feet five inches. Fall. Pink. And apple pie." She smiled.

"You're good. " he grinned.

"Well John-Boy, let me direct it towards you. Height. Favorite season. Favorite color. Favorite food."

"Five feet eleven inches. Spring. Red. And applesauce cake."

She smiled. "I like you John-Boy Walton."

"I like you Jenny Pendleton. And I'm glad you're here."

"I am too. "She smiled.

**October 26, 1933**

Jenny spent a lot of time with the Waltons over the next two weeks. Everyone grew to love her.

"Mrs. Walton, I have a favor to ask of you. Could I move in with you all? I'd do my fair share of the work and wouldn't be a bother at all. I'll help watch the children. And I'd be happy to pay you a rent."

"Nonsense Jenny, we love having you here. I won't have you pay."

"At least let me do some of the housework then."

"All right." Olivia smiled.

Jenny gladly took the broom and began sweeping the kitchen.

Jim Bob and Elizabeth came in.

"Mama, why is Jenny working?" the nearly 5-year old asked.

"Because I'm going to cook and clean and be just like one o the family!" Jenny beamed, tickling Elizabeth.

Elizabeth laughed and hugged her. "Now you can celebrate my birthday with me. It's on Saturday, two days from today. I'll be 5."

"Wow 5." She smiled. "I suppose you think I'm old."

"How old are you Jenny?" Elizabeth asked.

"17 since September 16th."

"Well you're not as old as John-Boy."

Jenny laughed out loud at the little girl's comment.

"I don't think you're old." Jim Bob smiled, hugging the teenager.

Jenny put her arms around the boy. "And when might your birthday be, Jim Bob?"

"June 13th. Over a week before Erin's, even though she's older. I'll be 8 next summer."

**October 28, 1933**

Everyone grew to love Jenny Pendleton more with each passing day.

After the festivities of Elizabeth's birthday party were done and everyone had gone to bed, Jason found himself in John-Boy's room. The two oldest Walton boys were closer than close. They told each other everything and had been best friends since the day of Jason's birth.

"You remember Sarah Bradford and Marcia Woolery, don't you Jason?"

"It's hard to forget Marcia Woolery." Jason chuckled. "We see her everyday in school, John-Boy. And yeah, I remember Sarah. She's that girl we all met last spring, right?"

"That's right. The thing is, Jenny's different than either of those girls. I can't put my finger on it. You being my brother, I thought you may be able to point it out."

Jason paused to think for a moment. He then spoke up. "You know what it is, John-Boy? It's maturity. When Sarah and Marcia were romantically involved with you, they were interested in just the taking. But for a relationship to be successful, you have to have both taking and giving. Jenny sees that. Marcia and Sarah didn't."

John-Boy smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Brother. Thanks, you've helped me a lot."

Jason smiled. "You're welcome."

**January 13, 1934**

By mid-January of 1934, Jenny's parents came back to Walton's Mountain. Her father was killed that very night in an automobile accident. Eula, her step-mother suffered a head injury. Jenny took this very hard. She was in a state of shock, not talking to anyone, even John-Boy or Eula.

**January 16, 1934**

Three days after the accident, Jenny finally responded. She responded to John-Boy telling her goodnight. She began to sob. He hugged her. He knew she would have some grief to get over but in the end, she would be fine.

**January 18, 1934**

Eula and Jenny were sitting in the porch swing at the Pendleton house.

"I really feel our place is here." Jenny said,

"So do I. But my contract as secretary at Mr. Bates' office in Richmond goes until August. Tell you what, Jenny, I'll go back to Richmond until August. You stay here with the Waltons. I'll come see you on weekends. Then in August, I can move back here with you. It will only be for a few months."

"Oh Eula, thank you!" Jenny hugged her step-mother. "I'll come home on a regular basis to make sure things are fine at the house."

"Just don't sleep over here. Promise me you'll stay at the Walton's at night. I won't have my young daughter sleeping alone in an empty house, even on Walton's Mountain. You never know."

"Yes ma'am. I just love rooming with Mary Ellen, Erin, and Elizabeth. I feel like their older sister."

Eula smiled. "I can't wait to get to know them, especially their oldest son."

Jenny grinned. "You noticed? With Father's sudden death, I haven't even told you about John-Boy."

"Of course I noticed, my Dear! Chemistry .Chemistry is definitely playing out between you and him."

Jenny smiled.

**January 21, 1934**

On Sunday morning, Eula left for Richmond.

"I'll call you." Eula told her daughter.

"Remember the Waltons don't have a phone. If you don't reach me at home, I'm at the Waltons and you can call me at Ike Godsey's store. He'll have me return your call."

"Wonderful dear. See you Saturday."

"Take care Eula. I'll look forward to this weekend. Love you."

"I love you Jenny." And with that, she drove off.

In about five minutes, Zeb drove over to the Pendleton house. "Headed to church, Jenny?" he asked.

"I was just going to walk."

"It's the 21st of January and very cold. Hat to see you get frostbite. Hop in the back, Honey."

"Thank you Mr. Walton." She smiled.

**February 18, 1934**

Eula had a busy week in Richmond and had come down with a cold. She decided to stay home so Jenny had been with the Waltons all week. It was Sunday and everyone was getting ready for church besides John.

"Come to church with us, John." Olivia persuaded her husband.

"Easter. I'll go on Easter."

She sighed. "Can't blame me for trying."

Olivia was having trouble balancing on her way across the street to the truck when coming out from the church.

"Oh Olivia!" Esther grabbed her arm. "You walking on the ice?"

"No, it's actually bare here, Grandma. Just lost my footing, I guess."

When they got home and walked in the front door, Olivia began to fall.

"Liv!" John ran to her . Zeb got on the other side and they carried her upstairs.

"John-Boy, go to Ike's and call Dr. Vance." John said.

"I'll go with you." Jenny replied.

They jumped in the truck and drove as quickly as John-Boy could to Ike's. After he called Dr. Vance and found out he was on his way, John-Boy drove back home. When they got back, they found Jason trying to calm everyone down.

"It's all right, Honey." Jason rubbed Erin's back as she sat on his lap. He dried her tears with his index finger and played with her hair.

John-Boy and Jenny sat down. Elizabeth sat on John-Boy's lap while Jim Bob sat beside Jenny and took hold of her hand. Jason sat with Erin on his lap. Erin and Ben just stared at the floor.

After about 45 minutes, the adults came down.

"Thank you, Doctor." John said as Dr. Vance left.

"Call me if she worsens. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night. You wake Ike Godsey up and you call me."

"I surely will, Doc. Thanks."

"What's wrong with mama?" Mary Ellen asked. "Is it serious?"

John sighed. "There's no easy way to tell you this. Your mama's real sick, she's got polio."

Elizabeth was very scared.

"Polio? Mama?" Erin asked.

"What's polio?" Jim Bob asked.

"It's a disease that usually affects children. But it sometimes affects adults too. It affects the legs." Jason replied.

"You remember Aria Lee?" Mary Ellen asked.

"You mean the girl with wires in her legs and crutches?" Elizabeth asked.

Mary Ellen tearfully nodded.

"I'm scared Mary Ellen." Elizabeth softly said.

Mary Ellen gave her a hug and set her on her lap.

"Well what can we do?" Ben asked.

"Help around the house. I'll need to feel your love an you'll need to feel mine. And Mama will definitely to feel your love." John said.

"When can we see her?" Ben asked.

"You'll see her real soon." John smiled. "Just as soon as the doctor says it's not catchy. She wants to see you real bad."

"Daddy, what if Mama can never walk again?" Erin tearfully asked the inevitable question on everyone's minds.

Elizabeth began to cry and she buried her head in Mary Ellen's shoulder. Tears streamed down Mary Ellen's cheeks. The room fell silent.

"Nonsense," Grandpa chimed in. "Our president, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, ahd polio. It hasn't stopped him, has it?"

"Not so you could notice." John-Boy tried to be optimistic.

John stroked Erin's hair. "I'll sure be counting on y'all's help. But finish your homework" John started to go up the stairs.

Elizabeth ran to her father. "Daddy! There's just one thing I don't understand?"

John sat on the stairs and picked up Elizabeth. "What's that Baby?"

"Why Mama? She didn't do anything wrong."

"Well Sweetheart, I'm trying to figure that out myself."

That night, all seven children plus Jenny sat outside their parents' door.

"Goodnight Mama." Mary Ellen said.

Olivia smiled at John. "Goodnight Mary Ellen."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Jim Bob."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Ben."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight John-Boy."

"Goodnight Mrs. Walton."

"Goodnight Jenny."

There was a pause.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight Erin?" Mary Ellen asked her younger sister.

"Go on Sweetheart." John-Boy coaxed.

Erin sighed. "Goodnight Mama."

Olivia beamed. "Goodnight Erin."

Jason smiled at Erin.

"All right everyone, time for bed." John-Boy said.

Everyone headed for bed.

"Goodnight John-Boy." Jason smiled.

"Night Brother. Sleep well." John-Boy smiled.

"You too. See ya in the mornin'."

"See ya Jason."

**February 19, 1934**

"Daddy, we can start walking if this is any trouble for you." John-Boy said.

"Not at all, Son." John smiled.

"Well we'll walk home this afternoon."

"Sure Son. But you, Jenny, and Jason see that the kids are bundled up good. Yourselves too. Spring may be on its way, but it's not quite here yet."

"We will Daddy. See you later."

After school, Erin sat on the swing while her brothers and sisters got ready to go home.

"Come on Erin." Mary Ellen said.

She didn't acknowledge her older sister.

"Erin." Mary Ellen said louder.

"Erin." Elizabeth said.

"Yes Elizabeth?" Erin responded.

"Didn't you hear Mary Ellen calling for you?"

"No just you Elizabeth. I'm sorry Mary Ellen."

"It's okay Erin." Mary Ellen replied. "It wasn't anything important anyway. I was just asking if you were ready to go home."

"In a minute."

"Jason, I'll take these kids home. You come with Erin, okay?" John-Boy told his brother.

"Sure John-Boy." Jason replied.

Jason sat on a swing by Erin. "Put your jacket on Honey. It's chilly." He gently helped her. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

"Just tired, I guess."

He smiled. "Well I'm glad it's just bein' tired. Come on, Little Sis, let's go home."

When they got within sight of their house, Erin stopped.

"You okay?" Jason asked

She stared at the house.

Jason spoke to her again. "Darlin'?"

"Hold my hand, Jason. I'm cold."

He did so and put an arm around her. After homework, Jason saw John-Boy in the hall upstairs.

"Jason, how's Erin?"

"Boys, supper." Grandma called.

"We'll talk after supper, all right?" Jason asked.

"Sure." John-Boy replied.

After the night's mill work was done, the boys came in around 8:30. After getting ready for bed, Jason knocked on John-Boy's door.

"John-Boy, it's Jase."

"Oh, come on in Jason."

He came in and shut the door. "I wanted to finish our conversation from before supper."

"Sure. I appreciate you staying with Erin this afternoon."

"Oh, it was no problem. After you guys left, I helped her put her coat on. She just had her dress and a cardigan on. That might be enough for April, but you need more for the middle of February. Anyway, she seemed distant, like she's daydreaming. So I asked her if anything was wrong and she just said she was tired. She was real quiet on the walk home. She stopped when we reached the gap in the trees, the one where you first see the house. She asked me to hold her hand because she was cold. So I held her hand as well as wrap an arm around her. I felt her shaking. Whether that was from the cold, I'm not sure. But other than that, she seemed fine."

"Well she's eleven years old, soon to be twelve in June. What do girls of that age struggle with?"

"My money's on a boyfriend. My guess is she has a boyfriend and doesn't want any of us to know."

"Maybe, but I think it has to do more with Mama." John-Boy replied. "Erin has taken her illness the hardest of all of us. I mean, if you think about it, she's right in the middle of us children. You, Mary Ellen, and I, we're the older ones and can see how we can be of help. Ben, Jim Bob, and Elizabeth are the younger ones and they don't fully understand what's going on now. They do, however, know that Mama is sick and things are different. They just can't quite put all the pieces of the puzzle together at their age. But Erin's right in the middle. She's probably feeling a bit of both scenarios. That can be a tough spot to be in."

"Wow, poor girl." Jason sighed.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Jenny. Maybe Jenny's noticed something we haven't. Maybe she can reach her somehow."

"I hope so." Jason replied.

"Me too."

**February 20, 1934 **

Dr. Vance came in the afternoon to check on Olivia. The children got their afternoon class homework and went home to see how their mother was.

"Well?" Mary Ellen asked when John came downstairs.

"Dr. Vance says you can see her." John smiled.

Six children plus Jenny ran upstairs but Mary Ellen stopped when she saw Erin still at the table.

"Aren't you coming, Erin?" she asked.

Erin got up and ran outside. Mary Ellen shrugged and went upstairs.

"This is my medicine." Olivia smiled, greeting six of her children and Jenny.

"Oh Mary Ellen, I hardly recognize you without your baseball mitt. Miss Elizabeth, I hear you're sucking your thumb again? And John-Boy without his notebook and pencil?! I never see that. Jason, I 'm so proud of you for entering that amateur contest. Jim Bob, if you don't cut your hair, someone will mistake you for a sheepdog. Ben, oh you have no idea how proud I am of you for getting an award for your Bible verse memorization. Jenny, if you keep helping Grandma out like you are, I may just have to keep you!" Olivia paused. "Where's Erin ?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

"She was downstairs with us at the table." Jason said.

"I'll go find her." John-Boy replied.

John-Boy went downstairs. He saw his grandmother standing at the stove, stirring a pot. "Grandma, have you seen Erin?"

She nodded to the door. "She ran outside."

John-Boy looked through the yard. He heard sobs coming from the barn. He went inside the barn.

"Erin." He said, looking at his 11-year old sister. There she sat in the straw, sobbing her heart out.

He sat down by her and gently took her hand and spoke to her in a soft voice. "Why don't you come inside, Sweetheart? Your mama's looking for you."

"John-Boy, I'm afraid." She sobbed.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of." He gently responded.

"I don't wanna see Mama sick," she choked over the sobs and lump in her throat. "Like a different person."

"Erin." John-Boy said, the hurt evident in his voice.

She sobbed and hugged her oldest brother. "John-Boy, I don't want Mama to change!"

"Erin, pipe down, Honey." He soothed, pain in his voice. "Erin, now listen to me. The important things about your mama haven't changed and they never could." He felt tears stinging his own eyes. "The way she feels about you and me." He swallowed back the hard lump that arose in his throat, as he too was becoming emotional. He tried his best not to cry. "Maybe she can't walk now, but she's the same person. And she wants to see you."

"I'm ashamed." Erin cried.

John-Boy filled with empathy. "Darling, it's a perfectly natural thing to want the ones we love to stay the same." He stood up. "Your mama's waitin' on you." He gave her his hands and helped her to her feet. He gave her a tissue and wrapped his arms around her. She was still crying. "Shhh…" he soothed. He hugged her. She began sobbing very hard.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he rubbed her back.

She kept sobbing until she could compose herself enough to speak. "I'm just afraid, relieved… Everything." She sobbed.

"I understand Erin, I really do. It's all right now." He said, hugging her. John-Boy himself felt like crying, but he remained strong for her. He held his sister in his arms. He loved this precious girl. He'd been taking care of her all but six of his 17 years.

Within a few minutes, Erin was ready to go see Olivia. John-Boy held Erin's hand. "It's okay Sweetie."

They walked into their parents' room. "Here's your stray lamb." John smiled.

"Erin!" Olivia beamed.

Erin let go of John-Boy's hand and ran to her mother. "Mama!"

**February 21, 1934**

John and Zeb took Jim Bob and Elizabeth to help plant crocuses, Olivia's favorite flower.

"They should be blooming by Easter." John said.

That night, Erin woke up in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare. She tip-toed past her sleeping sisters into the hallway. Seeing the light under John-Boy's door, she felt relief. She had someone to talk to since Jenny, Mary Ellen, Elizabeth, and the three younger boys were all asleep.

She knocked on the door quietly. "John-Boy, it's Erin. Can I come in?"

"Sure Honey." He replied.

She sat on his bed. "John-Boy, I had a nightmare. I dreamt that Mama…" her throat got a lump in it and she couldn't speak over it. After a minute, the lump subsided enough that she could talk. "I dreamt that Mama died." At the speaking of these words, Erin began bawling.

John-Boy moved from his desk to his bed. "Sweetheart?" he hugged her.

"It was so real, so terrible. I'm so scared." She sobbed. "John-Boy, I'm sooo scared!"

He began to cry with her. "I'm so sorry you had that dream, Darling. And I'm scared too." He let out a little sob.

She had rarely seen either of her two oldest brothers cry. But here was John-Boy with tears streaming down both his cheeks. Tears of pain that he'd been holding back so long. Holding back for Mary Ellen and Elizabeth. For Ben and Jim Bob. For Daddy. For everyone. But he finally was letting them come. He sat there, shaking his head and staring at the floor as the tears continued to fall. Erin cried harder. She was so scared and not used to seeing John-Boy this vulnerable.

John-Boy came back to now after having zoned out for a minute. "Sh…" John-Boy whispered. "Just let it out." He rubbed her back.

"But everyone's asleep." She replied.

"It's okay." John-Boy said. "Just let it out. These walls are thick. I can't promise to make Mama better, but I can promise to cry with you."

Erin nodded.

John-Boy hugged her, his body shaking with sobs. Erin began sobbing the hardest she ever had. She hugged John-Boy. After two or three minutes of sobbing, they quieted down.

"Do you feel better Honey?" John-Boy asked.

"Yeah, I do. But I'm still scared." A hot tear worked its way down her right cheek.

John-Boy took her face in his hands and gently brushed the tears away. She reached up and wiped his cheeks as well.

"I am too Erin, it's okay." He replied.

"Goodnight John-Boy. Thanks for letting me come in and talk. Thanks for crying with me. I feel better."

"No problem Sweetheart. I don't enjoy crying, but you have no idea how much I needed a good sob. I feel better as well. Goodnight now."

**March 28, 1934**

John-Boy noticed John hadn't been encouraging Olivia like he previously had. He just remained silent.

Olivia hadn't made much improvement. The weather was still bitterly cold and there was no sign of spring anywhere.

That afternoon on the mountain, John-Boy spoke up.

"Daddy, I just can't see how you can watch her like that." John-Boy said, becoming emotional.

"Son, I don't like it. But it's what we've got right now. It's reality."

"Oh come on Daddy. That's all you're doing? That's like looking up at the sky and saying 'Okay Lord, this is your will!'" John-Boy shouted as he cried. But his voice softened. "I can't accept that, Daddy, and I don't know how you can accept that."

"Well you can shake your fist at the sky, but is that gonna change anything?!" John yelled.

"Daddy, you listen here!" John-Boy shouted. "When I was a boy, I worshipped the ground you walked on and believed deep in my heart everything you told me." Tears covered both his cheeks and he put his hand behind his head as his voice quieted down. "But now I just can't believe a word you're saying to me."

"We're both hurting, Son." John replied gently.

"I've never hurt like this before." John-Boy was barely able to speak above the lump in his throat. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stood there, shaking his head.

John stood by his firstborn and hugged him. "Let it out, Son. You've been so strong for your brothers and sisters, Jenny, your grandparents, your mama, and me. Now it's time someone be strong for you. Just let it out."

John gave his son a little squeeze, knowing that doing this to someone who was on the verge of tears would help them start crying. He knew his son would feel better after a good cry. John-Boy began sobbing, at first quietly, but slowly becoming louder and louder until he was bawling very loudly. His entire body shook with sobs. After about three minutes, he quieted down. John handed him a tissue.

"Sorry." John-Boy apologized for his loud sobs.

"Don't apologize, Son. You feel better, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"It was worth it hen. Let's go home Son."

**March 29, 1934 **

While John and Zeb were in Charlottesville the next day, John-Boy and Ben were over at Yancy Tucker's working. During that time, the Baldwin sisters brought their father's wheelchair over. Olivia smiled politely and thanked them, even though she felt this was the worst thing anyone could do. Olivia held back her tears until the Baldwin sisters left. She then began to cry. Esther saw the Baldwin sisters to the door.

"What happened, Grandma?" Elizabeth asked.

The Baldwin sisters brought over a wheelchair." Grandma replied. She then went upstairs into the grandparents' room and shut the door.

Elizabeth was about to cry. Mary Ellen hugged her.

"Mama will be okay, won't she?" Elizabeth asked.

Erin ran upstairs.

"I'll talk to her." Jenny said softly. "Stay with Elizabeth."

Mary Ellen nodded. "We just have to hope for the best, Honey." She kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

Jason and Jim Bob sat outside on the porch.

"Ben promised to help me with my math homework but he ditched me." Jim Bob said in disgust.

"Tell you what, if I help you with your math, will you help me sharpen the blades? John-Boy was gonna help me but he's gone as well."

"It's a deal." Jim Bob smiled.

Jason smiled and the brothers stood up to go in the house.

Mary Ellen came out. "Jason, the Baldwin sisters brought a wheelchair over, a wheelchair for Mama. Jenny's upstairs. Erin and Elizabeth are crying and she's trying to comfort them. Jason, I'm scared."

Jason, who had just turned 16 about six weeks earlier, searched for the words of comfort his 13-year old sister was looking for. But he was only a couple years older than her and was just as scared.

"Get Jenny, Erin, and Elizabeth. We can talk in the barn." He replied.

Mary Ellen nodded and went back in the house.

"Jason," 7-year old Jim Bob was scared as well.

Jason put a hand on Jim Bob's shoulder. "Let's go to the barn, little brother."

When the girls came out, Erin and Elizabeth were still crying. Jason sat with Erin. Jenny sat with Elizabeth. Mary Ellen put an arm around Jim Bob. They just talked and expressed their fears.

**April 1, 1934**

Olivia awoke from a dream in which she heard Elizabeth calling her name. She stood up in her sleep and walked.

John came upstairs with the children.

"Liv!" he exclaimed.

She was just as surprised as him and the children.

"I heard Elizabeth calling. I went to see what she needed. I guess I just got up without thinking."

Everyone was quiet for a second. They then showered her with hugs.

"You're gonna go to the Easter sunrise service!" John exclaimed, kissing his wife. "Oh Liv!"

Olivia never enjoyed an Easter Sunday more than the Easter Sunrise Service in 1934.

**August 25, 1934**

Eula returned to Walton's Mountain.

"Eula!" Jenny kissed her cheek.

"Jenny Dear, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Eula."

After having supper with the Walton family, Jenny got her things and went to her father's house with Eula.

"It feels so weird not staying here anymore." Jenny told Olivia.

"You can come tomorrow. Spend as much time here as you'd like."

"Thank you. I'll be seeing everyone a lot too. Church tomorrow. And then school in another week or two. Thank you, you've all been so kind."

**November 14, 1934**

It had started out like any other Wednesday. It was the middle of November and the leaves were falling off the trees as fast as snow falls from the sky in a January blizzard. Thanksgiving was eight days away.

After school, John-Boy and Jason went to help their father and grandfather in the mill as they usually did. But an accident happened. A saw belt came loose and smacked John-Boy in the head. The blow was so great that it knocked him off his feet.

"John-Boy!" Jason exclaimed, rushing to his brother's side. "Are you all right?"

John and Zeb rushed over as well.

"You all right, Son?" John asked.

"I think so." John-Boy said.

"Maybe you'd better lie down." Zeb suggested.

"Really Grandpa, I'll be fine."

"You'd better do as Grandpa says." Jason suggested.

John-Boy sighed. "All right. But I really am fine."

**November 19, 1934 **

But John-Boy wasn't fine. Over the next few days he noticed things were blurry. John and Olivia took him to Charlottesville. Eula and Jenny went with them.

"He needs and operation." The doctor said. "This surgery will fix his vision troubles."

John, Olivia, John-Boy, Eula, and Jenny all agreed that surgery would be best so they left John-Boy at the hospital.

"How is he?" Jason asked when everyone returned home.

Everyone gathered in the living room to listen to the news.

"He's in Charlottesville. He's having an operation in the morning."

"Is it a ad operation?" Mary Ellen asked.

"He'll be up and around after a week. It's his forehead."

"Daddy, you just left him there by himself! Couldn't you have left someone with him?" Erin asked as she began to cry. Jenny hugged her.

"Jenny and I are going back tonight." Eula said. "The doctor got us a room there at the hospital. We don't want him to be alone if we can help it."

After eating with the Waltons, Eula and Jenny took three days' worth of things to Charlottesville.

"John-Boy." Jenny smiled.

"Jenny, you're back!" John-Boy hugged her.

"And I'm not alone." Jenny smiled as Eula came in.

"Mrs. Pendleton!" he hugged her. "Oh it was so wonderful of the doctor to find you a room. I'm so glad you and Jenny are here. Next to my family, you two are the most important people in my life."

Jenny smiled. "We'll be here with you for the next three days."

"The doctor said that I can maybe go on Thursday." John-Boy replied.

"That's Thanksgiving!" Jenny exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face.

"That would be terrific if you could." Eula smiled.

**November 23, 1934 **

John-Boy's surgery was a success and he was able to come home on Thanksgiving. Everyone was thrilled to have him home once again.

That afternoon when everyone was elsewhere, John-Boy went to his parents' room and talked to them about marrying Jenny. They were both thrilled for him and gave him their blessing. John-Boy went downstairs, sat, and talked with Eula in the living room.

"Mrs. Pendleton, I was wondering… well, over the past year, I've come to the conclusion that Jenny is the one. I love your daughter and want to spend the rest of my life with her. Mrs. Pendleton, may I have your permission and blessing to marry Jenny?"

Eula beamed. "John-Boy, I give you my fullest blessing. Jenny loves you very much. I see it in her eyes every day. When she's not with you, she wishes she could be and when she is with you, you can just tell she wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Yes, you may ask her to marry you."

John-Boy beamed. "Thank you Mrs. Pendleton!"

Eula smiled. "John-Boy, call me Eula or Mom. I have a feeling that I'll be your mother-in-law before too much longer."

"Thank you Eula." He kissed her cheek. "I love you so much."

John-Boy went outside and found Jenny. He asked her to take a walk with him. He took her up to the old Homestead, where they had first met and talked.

"It's so beautiful." Jenny smiled. "It'll be winter soon. Soon all this land will be covered in a blanket of white snow."

"Jenny, I brought you here because this is where we met. I fell in love with you when we first talked. This past year has been the best year of my life."

"It's been the best year of my life too, John-Boy." She smiled. "I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much."

"I love you so much Jenny. Whenever I think about my life in ten years, I include you. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you." He got down onto one knee and pulled out a ring.

Jenny gasped. "John!" she whispered.

"Jennifer Sue Pendleton, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "John George Walton, I'd marry you any day. The answer is yes!"

He slipped the ring on her hand and kissed her.

"Let's go tell everyone." She smiled.

On the way back to the house, John-Boy and Jenny met up with Mary Ellen and Erin who were taking a walk. Mary Ellen and Erin had no idea what their brother's plan was.

"Hey," Erin smiled, greeting them.

"Hi Erin," John-Boy smiled.

"Did you two walk up to the old homestead?" Mary Ellen asked.

"We did, we're just coming back." John-Boy replied.

Jenny took the opportunity to surprise her soon-to-be sisters-in-law with the exciting news. She extended her hand to the girls. "Look what your brother got me." she smiled.

Both the girls squealed. Erin melted into tears and hugged Jenny. Mary Ellen too began to sob. John-Boy picked her up off the ground and held her in a warm brotherly hug.

"I can't believe it!" Erin sobbed.

"Did we completely take you by surprise?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Erin choked out through sobs, clinging to Jenny.

"What do you think? Did your brother do well?" Jenny smiled.

"He did amazing!" Erin replied, covering her face with her hands and sobbing tears of joy.

John-Boy gently set Mary Ellen back on the ground on her feet. Erin wiped her tears away and went to hug John-Boy while Mary Ellen hugged Jenny.

"Erin," John-Boy smiled, tears in his eyes, as he hugged his sister.

Mary Ellen threw her arms around Jenny and sobbed from happy tears.

"I'm so happy for you!" Mary Ellen beamed, hugging Jenny. She paused to dry her tears.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jenny beamed, showing the beautiful sapphire ring to her sisters-in-law.

"Oh my goodness, yes!" Mary Ellen smiled.

"It's perfect, Jenny. He picked out your birthstone and everything. You did great, John-Boy!" Erin hugged her brother again.

"I just can't believe it! You're gonna be our sister!" Mary Ellen beamed.

"I can't believe it either. But I'm so happy it's gonna happen."

"Me too."

"So am I." Erin beamed, happy tears glistening in her eyes.

Back at the house, John-Boy and Jenny made their announcement. Everyone clapped.

Elizabeth hugged Jenny. "I knew you'd be my sister one day! I just knew it!"

Everyone showered the couple with hugs, kisses, and well-wishes.

**January 12, 1935**

As winter progressed, Jenny and John-Boy planned the wedding. They decided that the wedding would be on June 12, 1934.

"It's in summer, but not too far into it." Jenny said. "I know how busy preachers are with weddings in the summer. Summer is just a time for weddings, I guess."

"Oh yes, EVERYONE gets married in supper. May-September are the most common months for a wedding around here." John-Boy smiled.

"How does buttercup yellow sound as the bridesmaid dress color?"

"Anything you choose sounds lovely." John-Boy replied with a smile. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Baby!"

"I love you." She smiled.

**February 14, 1935**

On the night of Valentine's Day, John-Boy and Jenny met with his siblings.

"I've asked Ike Godsey to give me away." Jenny said. "But we have yet to have our attendants set. We'd like to ask all of you."

Everyone smiled.

"Mary Ellen," Jenny asked. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

Mary Ellen was shocked but ecstatic. "Oh yes." She smiled.

"Erin, would you be my bridesmaid?"

"I'd love to Jenny." Erin smiled.

"Elizabeth, would you be my flower girl?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth smiled.

John-Boy spoke next. "Grandma is playing piano while the attendants, Ike, and Jenny walk in. Now for my attendants. Jason, would you be my best man?"

"You bet, Brother." Jason smiled.

"Ben, how about being my groomsman?"

"I wouldn't want you to choose anyone else." Ben smiled.

"Jim Bob, I know you'll be just a day short of 9 years of age, but would you be my ring bearer? I'd like to have all my brothers involved."

"Sure." Jim Bob smiled.

"What color are we wearing?" Mary Ellen asked.

"Buttercup yellow." Jenny smiled.

"Oh, that will be perfect for June!" Mary Ellen grinned.


	9. Joy Olivia Walton- September 16, 1935

**March 27, 1935**

Everyone was together celebrating Ben's 12th birthday.

"You know," John began. "12 years ago, Ben came into our lives. He was spunky from the beginning. It seems like just yesterday. In fact, where did the time go? Next month, Olivia and I will have been married for 19 years John-Boy's 18 and got a lovely fiancée we'll be proud to call our daughter in just a couple short months. Jason's 17 and a very kind, polite young man. Mary Ellen, you're almost 15. Hard to believe. Erin, can you really be turning 13 in June? Becoming a teenager, wow. Jim Bob will soon be 9. And Miss Elizabeth, will you really be turning 7 come October? The baby's almost 7. But she won't be the baby for much longer. Your mama and I are expecting in September!"

Everyone was totally caught off guard and thrilled. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"You're gonna be a big sister!" Erin beamed as she hugged Elizabeth.

"For the first time Honey." Mary Ellen hugged Elizabeth.

"I didn't think I'd get pregnant again, but I did." Olivia smiled. "I'm so excited."

**April 13, 1935**

After having met John's cousin Corabeth in January, Ike Godsey fell very much in love with her. They were married on April 13, 1935 with John as Ike's best man and Olivia as Corabeth's matron of honor. Jim Bob and Elizabeth acted as the ring bearer and flower girl.

**June 12, 1935 **

It was the day that John-Boy and Jenny had waited so long for, the day they would join hands, hearts, and lives forever. It was their wedding day.

John-Boy walked up to the front of the church with Reverend Fordwick. As Esther played the piano, Jim Bob and Elizabeth walked in followed by Ben and Erin. After them came Jason and Mary Ellen. Esther then began to play "Here Comes the Bride" as everyone rose to their feet. Ike walked Jenny down the aisle. John-Boy couldn't remember a time when Jenny looked more beautiful.

"You may sit down." Reverend Fordwick told the congregation. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together in the presence of this company and at the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate instituted by God. Marriage signifies the union that Christ has with His church. It is a holy estate and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or ill-advisedly. Rather, reverently and with the fear of God. Into this holy estate, these two people standing before you wish to enter. If any man object to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

There was a pause.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Ike replied.

"Thank you. John, Jennifer, please face each other and join hands. John, repeat after me. I John George Walton,"

"I John George Walton,"

"Take you Jennifer, to be my wife."

"Take you Jennifer, to be my wife."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Jennifer, please repeat after me. I Jennifer Sue Pendleton,"

"I Jennifer Sue Pendleton,"

"Take you John, to be my husband."

"Take you John, to be my husband."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in healt."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"John, what do you give Jennifer as a symbol of your promise?"

"A ring," he replied, taking the ring that Jason handed to him. Placing it on Jenny's finger, he said, "Jennifer, today, I take you to be my wife. Joyfully take this ring and whenever you see it, always be reminded of my promise and my unconditional love for you."

"Jennifer, what do you give John as a symbol of your promise?"

"A ring," she replied, taking the ring that Mary Ellen handed to her. Placing it on John-Boy's finger, she said, "John, today, I take you to be my husband. Joyfully take this ring and whenever you see it, always be reminded of my promise and my unconditional love for you."

"Therefore, because John and Jennifer have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealed their vows with the giving and receiving of rings, and have expressed their complete and pure dedication to one another before God and this company, it is by the authority vested in me by the state of Virginia that I pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man separate. John, you may kiss your bride!"

John-Boy leaned in and gave Jenny the sweetest kiss he had ever given her.

Everyone clapped.

"I love you." John-Boy whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Now, it is my privilege to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. John George Walton II!"

John-Boy and Jenny walked out followed by their attendants.

At the reception, Jenny tossed her bouquet, which Mary Ellen caught.

"Will it be G.W?" Erin teased.

"Shut your yap." Mary Ellen snapped.

John-Boy and Jenny would be living up on the old Walton Homestead. That previous spring, John-Boy with the help of Grandpa, Daddy, Jason, Ben, and Jim Bob, had built a house near the remnants of the old house. He knew how much Jenny loved it up there. Plus, that place had a very special place in their hearts since it was the place where they met and first talked.

But for now, John-Boy and Jenny were going to New York City for a week. They said goodbye to everyone.

"Jim Bob," Jenny smiled. "I know tomorrow's your birthday. Since we won't be here, here's a gift from John-Boy and I. Enjoy and we'll see you in a week."

Jim Bob hugged her. "Thanks Jenny."

"Thank you John-Boy." Jim Bob hugged his oldest brother.

"You're welcome Jim Bob. Can my youngest brother really be turning 9?"

"Can my oldest brother really be married?"

John-Boy chuckled and messed with his hair. "See you in a week Little Brother."

"See you John-Boy." Jim Bob smiled.

"We'll see everyone on Monday." Jenny smiled.

"Next Monday's my birthday." Erin smiled.

"We'll be back in time." John-Boy smiled, hugging her.

Jenny hugged Erin. "I'll bring you back something special from New York, Honey."

"Oh Jenny, thank you." Erin grinned.

"Do I get your old room?" Mary Ellen asked.

"No you don't." John-Boy replied. "Jason does. Oldest to youngest."

Mary Ellen groaned.

John-Boy kissed her cheek.

"Psshh… get outta here!" she playfully shoved him.

"Bye Mary Ellen." Jenny hugged her.

"By Jenny. Have a great time."

"You really mean I can have your room?" Jason asked.

"I said so, didn't I?" John-Boy smiled.

"Thanks Brother." Jason hugged him.

"You're welcome. Take care Jason. We'll see you soon."

"See you in a week." Jason smiled. "Have a great trip."

"Bye Jason. "Jenny hugged him.

"Bye Jenny." Jason hugged her.

"I'll see you soon." Ben smiled, hugging his older brother.

"See you soon Ben." John-Boy smiled.

"By Jenny." Ben hugged her.

"Bye Ben." She smiled.

"Bye John-Boy." Elizabeth cried.

"Oh Sweetheart, don't cry. I won't be gone long, just a little over a week."

"I love you John-Boy."

"I love you Elizabeth. I'll see you Monday. We'll throw Erin the biggest party ever."

Jenny smiled. "Since she's turning 13, we have to make it special."

Elizabeth hugged Jenny. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you Elizabeth. See you in a week Sweetheart."

John-Boy kissed his new mother-in-law on the cheek "Bye Eula. Take care. We'll call once we get there."

"You and Jenny have fun. Take lots of pictures so you can show me all your adventures when you get back home."

"We will." John-Boy smiled. "I'll take good care of Jenny."

"I know you will." She smiled. "Have a wonderful time."

She kissed Jenny. "I'll see you soon, Dear. Go have fun with your new husband."

"I will Eula, we'll see you in a week." Jenny smiled.

John-Boy hugged Olivia. "I love you Mama."

"I love you." She replied.

John-Boy kissed his hand and placed it on Olivia's stomach. "I love you too, little brother or sister of mine. Can't wait to meet you in September."

John-Boy hugged his father, then his grandparents. Jenny did the same.

Olivia hugged Jenny. "Have fun Jenny."

"I will Olivia. I can't wait to see you again in a week."

**September 16, 1935**

It was a hot day. Olivia went into labor at 2:10 in the afternoon with her eighth child. At 10:45 that night, Joy Olivia Walton entered the world on her sister-in-law 19th birthday.

Mary Ellen, Erin and Elizabeth were all thrilled that "the score" was now even with 4 boys and 4 girls.

Jenny held Joy. "Hi Joy, I'm your sister-in-law Jenny. We have the same birthday. It will be so much fun to celebrate with you every year."

**December 25, 1935**

After supper, everyone was sitting in the living room. Jenny was holding Joy.

"You're such a natural with babies, Jenny." Olivia smiled.

Jenny beamed. "I need to be since John-Boy and I are expecting in July!"

Everyone squealed and hugged the couple.

"Uncle Ben!" Jason smiled at Ben.

"Uncle Jason!" Ben returned.

"Uncle Jim Bob!" they both said to Jim Bob.

He smiled.


End file.
